


The end

by Rosalia (pentamerone)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/Rosalia
Summary: Ghost of the past has come to Ned Stark's execution.





	The end

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Koniec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131842) by [pentamerone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone). 



> Well, I'm a little bit nervous, because this is the first time when I post anything in English. I hope it doesn't look bad.

    He saw it when Joffrey gave order to Illyn Payne.

    He saw — and nothing else mattered. He didn’t hear crowd’s roars, Sansa’s sobs. He didn’t feel ground shaking when onlookers came closer. He didn’t saw people; just dirty, furious pulp.

    And there were they.

    Blink of an eye — enough to recognize what he saw every single night.

    He looked around, wanted to notice them one more time, but he failed.

    At the moment of death, he didn’t think about Cat.

    He thought about violet eyes under the sea.

    ('In another life, Ned', she said once sadly).

    (This one has ended).


End file.
